


Krzyżówka

by zielenna



Series: Marietta - Cho [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, fascynacje bolą, nierozumieni i samotni wszyscy są, odgrzebane, powojenne, smęt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielenna/pseuds/zielenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wojnie nie wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Po wojnie niektórzy siedzą w domu i rozwiązują krzyżówki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krzyżówka

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst starszawy, umieszczony bo tworzy fabularną całość z tekstem nowszym i przeze mnie bardzo lubianym. Niedociągnięcia są, miłej lektury tak, czy inaczej.

Rozwiązuję krzyżówki. Krzyżówki nie są złe, symulują myślenie, rozwijają, ćwiczą koncentrację i pamięć. Można powiedzieć, że darzę je pewną sympatią. Łatwe pytania na które znam odpowiedź, lubię to. Dobra, jedziemy. Wyciągam pióro, zanurzam je w atramencie i spoglądam na pierwsze pytanie.

_Imię jednej z założycielek Hogwartu ceniącej inteligencję._

Przez chwilę patrzę w osłupieniu na kartkę. Pytanie jest tak banalne, że chce mi się śmiać. Naprawdę, trafili. Kilka lat temu zakończyłam edukację jej domu. Bez namysłu piszę imię, które znam jak własne. _Rowena._ Idziemy dalej.

_Bohater Drugiej Wojny, jedyny, który przeżył klątwę uśmiercającą._

A przy okazji: Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, najlepszy szukający, następca Albusa Dumbledore’a oraz chrześniak Syriusza Blacka. Chociaż o to ostatnie pytają najrzadziej. Nawet jeśli go oczyszczono z zarzutów, w pamięci społeczeństwa pozostał mordercą. Trochę mi go żal, ale bardziej jestem zirytowana na redaktora. Naprawdę, zawsze muszą o niego pytać? Bo osobiście, to gościa nie znoszę. Cholerny _Harry Potter._ Jak ja go nie lubię. Idziemy dalej.

_Tygodnik znany z absurdalnych treści i irracjonalnych donosów o nieistniejących stworzeniach._

Kolejne westchnienie irytacji. Skojarzenie z Luną jest nie do powstrzymania. Znów mam przed oczami jej wielkie oczy i ten wszystko-będzie-dobrze-to-tylko-gnębiwtryski uśmiech. Dziwaczka. Po szóstym roku próbowała mnie pocieszać. Było jej mnie żal. Och, jak ja jej wtedy nienawidziłam. Pamiętam, jak wciskała mi tego szmatławca, chcąc mnie podnieść na duchu. Uch. _Żongler_. Idziemy dalej.

_Tragicznie zmarły uczestnik Turnieju Trójmagicznego, chluba Hufflepuffu._

To pytanie jest dla mnie jak cios w brzuch. Czuję, jak oczy mi wilgotnieją. Nie, to nie tak że ja go kochałam. Nie ja. Ona. Obiecałam sobie, że nie będę o Niej myśleć, ale kiedy przypominam sobie tego naiwnego Puchona, oczywiście, przypomina mi się też Ona. Zaczęło się od tańca, potem wymykanie się nocą z dormitorium, liściki na lekcjach. Miała w nosie to, że zostawiła mnie samą. Liczył się tylko on, taki przystojny, taki poważny. Ja mu do pięt nie dorastałam. Bo kim byłam? Nikim. Przyjaciółką. Liczył się tylko _Cedric Diggory._ Idziemy dalej.

_Pub w Hogsmeade prowadzony przez brata Albusa Dumbledore’a._

Uświadamiam sobie, że zagryzam wargi w momencie, w którym czuję żelazny smak krwi. Staram się nie rozpłakać. Głupia krzyżówka. Głupie pytanie. Pamiętam, jak mnie tam zaciągnęła. Umarł Puchon, pojawił się Gryfon. Och tak, chodźmy za nim, chodźmy kochana, będziemy się buntować przeciwko złej Umbridge. Zabrania mówić o śmierci Cedrika? Więc dołączmy do nielegalnej organizacji! Miałam o Niej nie myśleć, miałam o Niej nie pamiętać. Ale jak bym mogła? Wciąż mam przed oczami Jej podekscytowaną twarz, to był pierwszy raz od wielu dni, kiedy wyglądała tak radośnie, tak beztrosko. Oczywiście, nie chciałam tam iść. Sam szyld mnie odrzucał. Jednak wystarczyło tylko Jej cichutkie „Proszę, zrób to, zrób to dla mnie” i poszłam. Dla Niej byłam gotowa na wszystko. Także na zapisanie się na listę w tym brudnym pubie z kretyńską nazwą. _Pod Świńskim Łbem,_ doprawdy. Idziemy dalej.

_Organizacja założona przez Harry’ego Pottera i jego przyjaciół, mająca na celu trening młodych czarodziejów w obronie przed czarną magią._

Nie płaczę. Naprawdę. To tylko świat się zamazuje i trzęsie. Krzyżówka znika, pojawia się Pokój Życzeń, pojawia się cholerny Harry Potter, jego cholerni przyjaciele i Ona. Ona i ja, obie byłyśmy tam trochę nie na miejscu, nikt nas nie chciał. Luna dała sobie radę, była za dziwna, żeby jej nie lubić. Nikt nie chciał wyjść na zbyt ograniczonego, by lubić Lunę. A my? My byłyśmy obce, Ona i ja. Miałyśmy tylko siebie, ja miałam tylko Ją. Potem pojawił się Harry. Harry tak świetnie czarował, och, wyczarował patronusa w wieku trzynastu lat, czy to nie niesamowite? Potakiwałam głową w milczeniu, nawet słowem nie protestując przeciw tym peanom na cześć Pottera. Nie powiedziałam, że to ja, nie on, byłam przy Niej od początku. Że to ja, nie on, pocieszałam Ją w ciemne, pełne koszmarów noce. Że to ja, nie on, Ją kocham. Nie powiedziałam. Dlatego trafiłyśmy do Pokoju Życzeń Pottera, Pokoju Życzeń Innych, ćwiczyłyśmy zaklęcia, udawałyśmy, że jesteśmy takie jak inni. Może tylko ja udawałam. Może Ona też była częścią _Gwardii Dumbledore’a._ Gwardii Pottera. Idziemy dalej.

_Wybitna czarodziejka pochodzenia mugolskiego, bohaterka Drugiej Wojny, założycielka stowarzyszenia charytatywnego WESZ…_

Nawet nie doczytuję do końca. Odpowiedź jest zbyt prosta. Przemądrzała Gryfonka ze zbyt prostymi zębami. Zawsze miała takie świetne pomysły. Co prawda Ona mówiła mi, że ta przyjaciółka Pottera nie jest taka zła, że jest całkiem miła, jak się ją bliżej pozna. Niestety, nie miałam okazji. Chciałam ochronić Ją, ochronić siebie, bo widziałam, że to szaleństwo idzie za daleko. Potter wariował, słyszałam plotki. Podobno noc w noc śnił mu się Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Zerwał z Nią już kilka tygodni temu, ale Ona wciąż miała nadzieję i ta nadzieja ją zaślepiała. Nie widziała oczywistego, tego, że już trzeba uciekać, jak najszybciej. Poszłam do Umbridge. Tak, zrobiłam to. Nie żałuję. Chociaż powinnam wybrać kogoś innego. Ale ta stara ropucha wręcz się o to prosiła. Poszłam do niej i powiedziałam jej, powiedziałam wszystko. Chroniłam Ją, mówiąc, że nas wmanipulowano. Że Ona nie jest w to zamieszana. Że jest niewinna. Cena była wysoka, ale nie żałuję. Nawet jeśli mam szramy wyryte w twarzy. Nie żałuję, _Hermiono Granger._ Idziemy dalej.

_Żona obrońcy Srok z Montrose._

Ledwo odcyfrowuję litery, tusz się rozmazał. Kiedy dociera do mnie sens pytania, zaczynam się śmiać. Dobrze, pytacie mnie o panią McLaggen. Proszę bardzo. Tak się składa, że bardzo dobrze ją znam. Pani McLaggen skończyła Hogwart ze świetnymi wynikami, po czym wpadła w depresję. Spędziła ponad rok między butelkami a trwającą wojną. Nie wiedziała co robić, była bezradna, rozbita. Nikt nie umiał jej pomóc. Nikt. Ale wtedy, ach, pojawiło się światełko, promyk w tym tunelu beznadziei. Pan Cormac McLaggen, ach, jaki zabawny, ach jaki elokwentny, spójrz, spójrz, czyż nie jest uroczy? Oczywiście, że tak. Cormac był cudownym młodym mężczyzną, takim inteligentnym, takim skromnym, nie miał żadnych, prawie żadnych romansów na boku, więc nic dziwnego, że jego nowa znajoma szybko została Panią McLaggen. Czy kogoś zraniła swoją decyzją? Nie, skąd. A jednak jeśli? To nieważne, czym są drobne urazy wobec potęgi miłości? Potęgi miłości. Miłości. Tak, Cormac na pewno kochał Panią McLaggen. Pani McLaggen kochała Cormaca. Byli tacy szczęśliwi, ale przecież każdy zasługuje na odrobinę szczęścia, każdy, prawda? Nie. Nieprawda. Kłamstwo. Ohydne. Tak jak całe nasze życie, moje życie i Twoje, _Cho Chang._

Nie idziemy dalej. Rozwiązałam wystarczająco pytań, by znaleźć hasło. To była prosta krzyżówka, bardzo prosta. Przepisuję hasło na formularz i podpisuję się.

_Marietta Edgecombe._


End file.
